


because he ran...

by Sadie



Series: don't wake me [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fist Fic, derek is afraid, derek runs, omg ima die, sterek, stiles love derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie/pseuds/Sadie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles told Derek he loved him and Derek couldn't take it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	because he ran...

It’s was in the middle of the night when Derek arrived at his new, empty apartment, in an unfamiliar city, on the other side of the country.  
Because Derek was alone again.  
Because Derek ran. 

He ran from the pack he couldn’t keep together, the house his family died in, the woods that held so many memories and his uncle who killed his sister but most of all he ran from the boy who cared too much. 

That boy who just couldn’t keep his mouth shut, who always put himself last, that boy with his heart on his sleeve, that one boy who made Derek want all these things he couldn’t allow himself to even think of, because he didn’t deserve them.

Stiles had put himself out there, told him that all he needed was Derek, that he wanted him to be the one he woke up next to in the morning, and the one he fell asleep with again at night. He wanted all of Derek, he wanted to be with him, forever. Because Stiles loved him, he said.

And that was when Derek ran, he wouldn’t allow that to happen, because Stiles deserved better, because Stiles was too young, because Derek was the Alpha. He tried to convince himself of all these things, but deep down he knew, that he was just afraid. Afraid of letting all these emotions, he kept inside him since he first laid eyes on Stiles in the woods, bubble to the surface. He was afraid of simply feel again, afraid of loving again. Because everyone Derek loves dies.

And that’s it, just like that Derek ruined his only chance to be happy again, to be with the one person who ever cared about him despite what he was or what happened in his past. He knows it; he ruined all of it because he ran.

So there he was, in a place he didn’t belong with an emptiness inside him slowly ripping his heart to shreds, and as he was lying there lonely and more broken than ever he would let himself drift off and dream of to that day he met the boy who cared too much.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my the frist time post anything ever, i hope you guys like it. If so, check out my tumblr and the gifset I made for this short ficlet: http://wolfcatastrophe.tumblr.com/
> 
> I love you all :)


End file.
